Mama
Hip-1950sok c: *ok ready when u are c: *10:08JackyDelReyooookay *in *5 *4 *3 *2 *1 *now *10:08Hip-1950shere we go c: *if your scared *this man will protect you *10:08JackyDelReywhat man *oh *hahahha *yes :c protect me *i thought yo were going to post a pic or something *10:09Hip-1950shaha i was *but *the movie *haha *10:09JackyDelReyaww *shes so cute *10:09Hip-1950saww *ik *10:09JackyDelReyhaha the dog *10:09Hip-1950sthe dog! *ahhhhahhhahahahah *is this how she goes to school *geez *awwwhawwwww *we driving to fast *10:10JackyDelReyoh gosh *10:10Hip-1950somg *10:10JackyDelReyaaaah *10:11Hip-1950sdont tell me that little girl died and her sister :c *no *no *no *no *NO *10:11JackyDelReybett have not *10:11Hip-1950sYES *alive *this is where i take your kids *10:12JackyDelReyoh hell no *haha *omg *never trust cabins in the woods *10:13Hip-1950sik *:c *woof *woof *omg *O: *10:15JackyDelReyomg *10:15Hip-1950sno *NO *10:16JackyDelReywth *aww baby *10:16Hip-1950sik *aww *i was expecting a jump scare *10:17JackyDelReyi wasnt *its too early for that *oh god *raccoons *10:18Hip-1950soh im sorrry *wait *is this *where *these kids go insane *10:18JackyDelReymmmm *somewhat *10:18Hip-1950sand wonder how they lived so long *10:18JackyDelReyfood *berries *idk *10:19Hip-1950scrying *hahahaha *haha *10:20JackyDelReypupppy *10:21Hip-1950sthis will be our home *but we are richer *10:21JackyDelReysexy *i like it *10:21Hip-1950syes c: *10:21JackyDelReyima put my cereal ontop of your head *10:21Hip-1950s:'c *10:21JackyDelReyc: *10:21Hip-1950sthen i have to stay still *for the rest of my life *10:21JackyDelReyhaha *yess *10:22Hip-1950shaha roney *shut up *just for 1 min *10:22JackyDelReyrude *10:22Hip-1950si wonder if my dogs would do that *10:23JackyDelReythats how my house looks like when we dont clean for a day *10:23Hip-1950shaha *just like you said yesterday *girls only *you 2 party to much *10:24JackyDelReyhaha *10:24Hip-1950sis that what you guys turn up like if you dont clean for a day *10:25JackyDelReyyes *10:25Hip-1950si can see you want a band group so badly *10:25JackyDelReyhaaha yes *me whenever anyone enters my room *10:26Hip-1950swhy do i have to go in :c *xD *10:26JackyDelReybecause *hahah *she doesnt like you *10:27Hip-1950shaha *they still look like the same age *how did they go so crazy already *10:28JackyDelReyuncle kyle *10:28Hip-1950sim a great uncle c: *10:28JackyDelReyyes c: *10:28Hip-1950sand your.... *10:28JackyDelReyjust the rockband membner *member *10:28Hip-1950saunt mariah c: *10:28JackyDelReyhaha *yes c: *10:29Hip-1950syes yes c: *10:29JackyDelReyme and my sister when we're left alone *10:29Hip-1950sxD *oh so *a monster took care of them *10:29JackyDelReyno *an imaginary *10:29Hip-1950swhat *10:29JackyDelReyperson *10:29Hip-1950soh *wait *10:29JackyDelRey"imaginary" *10:29Hip-1950sthen *who took the dad *10:30JackyDelReythe mom *not the real mom *the one who took care of the *them *10:30Hip-1950swho is imaginary *right *10:30JackyDelReyoooo snap *yes *10:30Hip-1950sburn *10:30JackyDelReyi think so *10:30Hip-1950sthere my nieces *MY NIECES *10:30JackyDelReyi look like a rockstar *10:30Hip-1950swe can handle children *you are a rockstar *my rockstar *10:31JackyDelReyhehehe *10:31Hip-1950syay a free house c: *10:31JackyDelReytheyre talking about your twin *10:32Hip-1950smy twin was gonna kill his daughter *hes discusting *10:32JackyDelReyhow dare he *10:32Hip-1950sso i guess lily is like that *10:32JackyDelReyi guess shes real *or not? *10:33Hip-1950si guess it will all *conclude *at the end *10:33JackyDelReyyes *10:33Hip-1950sor something *dont leave me :c *10:33JackyDelReyi cant do that to you *10:33Hip-1950si hate your friend *10:34JackyDelReywhat a bitch *tryna bad influence me *10:34Hip-1950syou quiet your band for me c: *10:34JackyDelReyyes c: *10:34Hip-1950squit* *dawww c: *10:34JackyDelReyaw *the girl in the back *10:34Hip-1950smama *wow mariah *10:35JackyDelReyim so mean *10:35Hip-1950skilled her to the friend zone *10:35JackyDelReyxD *haha aw *10:36Hip-1950shandsome *10:37JackyDelReydont close the door! *10:37Hip-1950sthere little kids *where bad at parenting *10:37JackyDelReyhaha *10:39Hip-1950somg *10:39JackyDelReyhaha *whaaat *10:39Hip-1950sits mama *10:39JackyDelReyomg *10:39Hip-1950shaha shes flying! *10:39JackyDelReyhahaha *10:40Hip-1950si want that to be my mom c: *10:40JackyDelReystill going hard at it i see *10:40Hip-1950skeep it down mariah *now i gotta fix the electricity again because of you *10:40JackyDelReyoops :d *:s *omg *haha *10:40Hip-1950si jumped :s *10:40JackyDelReyhahaha *abit me too *10:41Hip-1950si was joking *i didnt jump *10:41JackyDelReyliar *10:41Hip-1950sshut and and lets makeout *10:41JackyDelReyomg *not in that house *10:41Hip-1950snvm you ruined it *good night *10:41JackyDelReygo check on the girls *10:42Hip-1950sand maybe i should do the dishes *clean the car *do the laundry *10:42JackyDelReyhahaha *10:42Hip-1950sclean the windows *10:42JackyDelReyyes *10:42Hip-1950spaint the wall *and maybe everything *10:42JackyDelReyi saw them *10:42Hip-1950swhile you scared in bed *pissing your pants *10:42JackyDelReyshh *no *10:42Hip-1950si guess the moth is mama *i think *10:42JackyDelReyi guess too haha *ew *kill it *you had your chance you blew it *10:43Hip-1950sif you did *you would die *it would come back *and kill you *omg *10:44JackyDelReyno :c *10:44Hip-1950sim such a pussy *10:44JackyDelReyhahaha *10:44Hip-1950sgo to the hospital for falling down the stairs *10:44JackyDelReyright because falling off the stairs is being a pussy *10:44Hip-1950sbabe i did this for you *10:44JackyDelReyyeah and you did SUCH a good job at it *10:45Hip-1950syour such *omg *10:45JackyDelReysassy *10:45Hip-1950syeah *you have my nieces *hate* *10:45JackyDelReycloset *ima go inside and ppray *sike *10:46Hip-1950shaha *you scare these kids *10:48JackyDelReyhaha *i do *10:49Hip-1950syour gonna die in this movie *10:49JackyDelReyi hope *10:49Hip-1950sxD *why? *you hate me so bad *10:49JackyDelReyim a bitch *gasp *door *10:49Hip-1950sno *not the dog :c *10:50JackyDelReyi would so not go and see what the noise is *well maybe i would *summertime! *oh *10:51Hip-1950sgoodbye mariah *10:51JackyDelRey... *10:51Hip-1950smama *10:51JackyDelReyshhh *10:51Hip-1950sdont open it *dont do it *your *so *10:51JackyDelReyi *10:51Hip-1950somg *10:51JackyDelReywant *to *not *sike *nno *good *10:52Hip-1950si hate seeing these girls *scared of them *scared of you *i fell bad for them *10:52JackyDelReythey are your nieces *10:52Hip-1950sif you yell at them *10:52JackyDelReydont say that *10:52Hip-1950sand there scared *i would hate you *10:52JackyDelReyah *10:53Hip-1950scause you hurt a kid *:c *10:53JackyDelReynoo :c *10:53Hip-1950si first i thought she was singing "the lion sleeps tonight" *10:53JackyDelReyhahaha *in the jungle the might jungle *the lion sleeps tonight *10:53Hip-1950shahaha *10:54JackyDelReymighty* *10:55Hip-1950screepy *10:55JackyDelReythe wall? *10:55Hip-1950si think shes saying *mama is the wall *10:55JackyDelReyhmm *10:55Hip-1950si think *its morning outside *but a room is pitch dark *10:56JackyDelReysome places in my house are dark even when its morning *10:56Hip-1950sreally? *weird *10:56JackyDelReyyes :c *10:56Hip-1950shaha *why *WHY *10:56JackyDelReyno lights goes in that room *gasp *omg *10:56Hip-1950sthat was *weird *what was it *10:57JackyDelRey... *the neighbor *10:57Hip-1950shaha *10:57JackyDelReywait *whos that on the bed *10:57Hip-1950ssave me *10:57JackyDelReyhes still in the hospitgal *ahh *your brother *10:58Hip-1950sthat noise omg *10:59JackyDelReyi would rip that drawing *of a raccoon *10:59Hip-1950sgo to hell mariah *no one likes you *10:59JackyDelReyeww *10:59Hip-1950swhat did you feed these kids while i was gone *nothing? *10:59JackyDelRey... *yes *10:59Hip-1950serrrrrr *you better be nice *11:00JackyDelReyi am *nothing bad is gonna happen *11:00Hip-1950srun mariah *RUN *OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *SHIT *your gonna die *11:00JackyDelReyno :c *11:01Hip-1950sif she said something like that *would you still touch her? *11:01JackyDelReyyes *11:02Hip-1950sshit *your gonna hurt an old lady *11:02JackyDelRey*snap fingers* *11:02Hip-1950soh thats his sister *11:02JackyDelReyyes *11:02Hip-1950swellll sorrrrrrrrrrrry *my arm broke *for falling down the stairs *11:03JackyDelReyill kiss it to make it feel better *11:03Hip-1950syou will? c: *11:03JackyDelReyyes c: *many kisses c: *11:03Hip-1950syay c: *uhhh ohhhh *mother to the rescue *its carrie *11:05JackyDelReythats how i come in when zoe needs me *11:05Hip-1950sshes back *11:05JackyDelReythrough the walls *11:05Hip-1950sxD *11:05JackyDelReyc: *baby come home, i hate sleeping alone :c *11:07Hip-1950sim sorry *just one more day :c *omg *11:07JackyDelReyawwww *:c *:o *11:08Hip-1950swhat happend *11:08JackyDelReyshe jumped *with the baby *11:08Hip-1950sik *but *why did she imagine that *11:08JackyDelReyidk *D: *11:09Hip-1950sim sorry mariah *wtf *11:09JackyDelReyit was ust a dreaaam *just *11:09Hip-1950soh *haha *a dream instide a dream *dont worry *11:09JackyDelReya dr *yes *haha *11:09Hip-1950sill keep you safe c: *11:09JackyDelReyplease:c *11:09Hip-1950sill catch a grenade for ya *11:10JackyDelReycome, mama turn up time lets go *aw *stop it you *11:10Hip-1950suh oh *does she not want mama no more *11:11JackyDelReyno *right here baby *come to me *OFCOURSE *it had to die *11:12Hip-1950somg *11:12JackyDelReyshe shoulda took a selfie *11:13Hip-1950sxD *11:13JackyDelReyim great with kids as you can see *11:13Hip-1950sxD *bullshit *11:13JackyDelRey:c *11:14Hip-1950soh yeah *you are good with kids *but now you have to die *11:14JackyDelReybonding time *c: *11:15Hip-1950sawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww *11:15JackyDelReyaw *11:15Hip-1950syou made her talk *her first word *use *the *stairs *11:15JackyDelReyo: *11:16Hip-1950so: *DONT OPEN IT *OMG MARIAH *11:16JackyDelReyihave to *11:16Hip-1950sWHAT *IS *WRONG *WITH *YOU *11:16JackyDelReyi need to see whats inside *11:16Hip-1950sWHY *Y U GOTTA BE SO CURIOUS! *u touched her *11:19JackyDelReyyou need to come home *already *11:19Hip-1950sim starting to think you threw me down the stairs *11:19JackyDelReyhahaha *nnoo :c *11:22Hip-1950si wouldnt be about to read all of that *11:22JackyDelReyiw ould *the dream *11:22Hip-1950sohhhhh *i see now *oh my god *it hit that branch *11:23JackyDelReyyes *11:24Hip-1950swhere such brave parents *11:24JackyDelReywe are *11:24Hip-1950syour ringtone haha *your such a child *fuck you BEAP *11:25JackyDelRey *11:25Hip-1950s *11:25JackyDelReywhy do i feel like *shes gonna die *11:25Hip-1950ssame here *11:26JackyDelReydo you havae the lights off in ur room? *or is a light on? *11:26Hip-1950soff *11:26JackyDelReyoh *ok c: *11:26Hip-1950si keep looking back *my fan makes noises *so i think its mama *11:27JackyDelReymama is on ur celiing *11:27Hip-1950sSTOP OT *:c *11:27JackyDelReyshes watching you *getting near *shes behind you *and she will dissapear when u look back *You cannot kick another Chat Moderator. *11:27Hip-1950sYou cannot kick another Chat Moderator. * *11:27JackyDelReyhahaha *>:c *11:27Hip-1950syopu had it comming *11:28JackyDelReyomg *haha *this bitch *open! *11:28Hip-1950swhat a very aggresive mother *her sister abandond her *11:28JackyDelReyi would do the same to mine *lock her out *11:28Hip-1950sxD *11:28JackyDelReywell she would lock me out *11:29Hip-1950syou died *11:29JackyDelReyyes *save me :c *uhoh *11:30Hip-1950sgood bye aunt *11:30JackyDelReyMOVE *11:30Hip-1950sstupid girl *11:30JackyDelReyidiot *11:31Hip-1950sidiot? *you broke *all the rules *of a scary movie *you went in the closet *touched the girl *11:31JackyDelReyshh *shes in her *11:31Hip-1950shaha *ily *11:31JackyDelReyily2 .. *wth *11:31Hip-1950sgive me all your love *11:31JackyDelReyi will *once *you return home *11:32Hip-1950si will *wow you cleaned up real fast *11:32JackyDelReyone of my special talents *11:32Hip-1950shaha *explane this *punches arm* *ohhh *11:33JackyDelReyow :c *11:33Hip-1950sshe has the dead baby corpse *right? *11:33JackyDelReyi think so *11:33Hip-1950sit looked like the size *hi honey c: *surprise *c: *11:33JackyDelReyhi baby c: *wtyh r u doing there *11:33Hip-1950swhere are the girls? *11:33JackyDelReyshes gonna kill them *11:33Hip-1950somg *11:33JackyDelReywe need to go to the cabin *11:33Hip-1950smariah *enough with the storys *where going home *11:34JackyDelRey...how dare you *believe *that iwould lie to you *11:34Hip-1950sthe sisters name is jean? *11:34JackyDelReyyes *11:34Hip-1950shaha *11:34JackyDelReyjane *11:34Hip-1950soh *11:34JackyDelReyhaha *11:34Hip-1950simma call her jean now *11:34JackyDelReyxD *leave my baby alone >:c *11:36Hip-1950sgive it to her *the scarry girl says "thank you" *11:36JackyDelReyshes wearing a floral crown *how hipster *11:36Hip-1950sshes hip *11:36JackyDelReythe little girl *haha *11:36Hip-1950sshe knows whats in *11:36JackyDelReyyes *xD *aw *11:36Hip-1950sawww *thats sad *11:37JackyDelReyNO *thats not ur daughter *gasp *11:37Hip-1950soh *she *what? *i thought she was fine *11:37JackyDelReyD: *ill pull her cheap hair *11:37Hip-1950sxD *poor lily *11:38JackyDelReyPOOR ME *i just fell down :c *11:38Hip-1950shey *i died first *11:38JackyDelReyxD *11:38Hip-1950sgive me respect *11:38JackyDelReyhahha *rip *hahaha *11:38Hip-1950sshes like "shush child" *go to sleep *11:38JackyDelReynooooo *i wont *give up *11:39Hip-1950suh oh *11:39JackyDelReygasp *11:39Hip-1950srejected *11:39JackyDelReyor not *11:39Hip-1950soh *wow *no keep lily as well *11:39JackyDelReyhaha *11:39Hip-1950sthis is *sad *idk *who should win *awww <3 *omg *11:40JackyDelReyno dont take her *11:40Hip-1950sNO *NO *NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *imma cry *NOOO *NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *11:40JackyDelReynoo *11:40Hip-1950sNOO *NOI *11:40JackyDelReynoooo *11:40Hip-1950sNO *NO *nO *LILY! *11:40JackyDelReyJUMP FOR HER *11:40Hip-1950sPLEASE *NO *NO *NO *NO *NO *NO *NO *NO *NO *NO *NO *NO *NO *NO *NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *11:41JackyDelReyWHY *11:41Hip-1950sher sister *OMG *LILY YOUR SISTER *omg :c *no *NO *11:42JackyDelReybaby *ur alive *but *lily *11:42Hip-1950sno lily *no *i dont like this movie *i dont like it at all *11:43JackyDelReyme nether *no happy ending *wtf *why *11:43Hip-1950sthis is *ITS OVER *no! *lily *11:43JackyDelRey:c *11:43Hip-1950si was about to cry *this wrong *it isnt write *11:43JackyDelReyhaha *11:43Hip-1950sright* *i hate it *why *11:43JackyDelReythis movie was lame *11:43Hip-1950sthey left each other *this was *ugh *why lily *11:44JackyDelReyso over it *ush *baby *another movie? c: *11:44Hip-1950sat a time like this? *11:45JackyDelReyyes.. *11:45Hip-1950swhy lily whyy :c *11:45JackyDelReynext time i see a moth *ill name her lily *and be like WHY LILY WHY *COME BACK *the moth will just keep doing its thing and be like, why is this psycho bitch yelling at me *in its small little moth brain *11:45Hip-1950sxD *11:46JackyDelReyso uuuuuum *do you wanna watch another one or? *11:46Hip-1950syes c: *11:47JackyDelReyhttp://megashare.info/watch-youre-next-online-TnpNNE1RPT0 *c: